


Une Enquête à McDonaldland

by Cytrouille_Juice



Series: Nouvelles Aventures à McDonaldland [3]
Category: McDonaldland, TV Commercials, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald (Cartoon), mcdonalds - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytrouille_Juice/pseuds/Cytrouille_Juice
Summary: Holly a fait un saut de puce dans son monde d'origine pour "régler ses comptes" avec une de ses ancienne professeur qui l'avait maltraiter pendant son enfance. Oui mais aujourd'hui cette professeur a disparût et est déclarer probablement morte par la police ! Ronald, accompagner d'Hamburglar devra enquêter pour prouver l'innocence de sa petite amie Holly McDonald.Hamburglar découvrira "Morneland" l'ancien monde d'Holly, ce qui le perturbera quelque peu.Un vrai polar McDonaldlandien!(je suis nulle en résumés)





	1. Espionnage de Morneland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello à tous!  
Je n'ai encore jamais vraiment écrit de véritable enquête donc c'est un petit défi que je me lance ici.  
J'espère que vous serez heureux de retrouver l'univers de McDonaldland que j'essaye de continuer à faire vivre à travers mes fanfictions.
> 
> Et comme toujours je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes qui ne seront que trop nombreuses.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

McDonaldland…   
Endroit calme ou la vie suit son cours rythmée de multiples petites aventures.

Et celle qui nous intéresse commence dans le laboratoire du Dr Quizzical.

Ce dernier travaillait sur sa machine qui lui permettait d'espionner notre monde ainsi que d'y aller. Ses travaux avaient bien avancer. Il avait enterrer un capteur dans le parc près de la fontaine qui lui permettait de capter le point d'énergie qui donner à la machine la possibilité d'ouvrir un passage entre les deux univers. Ce qui lui permettait donc d'utiliser la machine depuis son laboratoire sans devoir la déplacer.  
Bien que personne n'avait réellement envie de retourner à « Morneland » comme ils disaient (mise à part pour le ravitaillement en tequila d'Holly).

Toutefois, grâce à ce système les images envoyer par notre monde étaient devenues nettement plus clairs sur les écrans de surveillance du scientifique.

Cette après-midi il avait demander à Holly de l'aider dans sa tâche pour reconnaître les divers lieux. Le fait qu'elle est pas mal bourlinguer dans son monde d'origine aidait bien à la géographie des lieux.

Le Dr Quizzical effectuait un réglage pour éviter qu'un des composant de la machine ne surchauffe, il tenait une énorme clé à molette qu'il devait tenir à deux mains derrière le panneau de contrôle. La jeune rousse assise sur un tabouret devant le mur d'écrans, accouder devant le clavier de multiple boutons, la main sous son menton s'ennuyait.

Holly- Vous avez bientôt fini ?  
Dr Quizzical- Oui, oui !

Un grand « BLANG » faillit faire sursauter la jeune fille, ce n'était que le scientifique qui avait laisser tomber sa clé à molette et se frottait les mains pour en retirer la poussière.

Dr Quizzical- L'image est plus net ?

Holly retourna son attention vers les écrans.

Holly- Nickel, vous avez Morneland en HD.

L'homme sourit fier de lui.

Dr Quizzical- Très bien, plus que quelques détails à régler.

La rouquine poussa un soupir. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la passion du scientifique pour son monde. Mais après tout… elle, elle était bien passionnée par McDonaldland. L'herbe est toujours plus verte ailleurs dit-on.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire elle continua de fixer les écrans, scrutant son univers d'origine du quel elle se sentait assez étrangère depuis qu'elle vivait avec Ronald.

Une des vidéos capta soudain son attention, elle prit une des manettes devant elle pour zoomer et dé-zoomer. 

Holly- Dr Quizzical ?  
Dr Quizzical- Oui ?

Il s'approcha d'elle en rajustant ses lunettes.

Dr Quizzical- Qui y a t-il ?  
Holly- Là… C'est bien le McDonald's où Jed' m'a trouver pas vrai ?

Le scientifique plissa les yeux en tenant ses lunettes, regardant vers l'écran indiquer.

Dr Quizzical- Oui, oui c'est bien celui-ci… je devrais mettre une étiquettes pour qu'on ne s'y perdent plus.

Presque inquiet de ne pas avoir une blague d'Holly pour réponse il tourna la tête vers elle. La jeune fille avait perdue son ennui ou son espièglerie habituelle. Elle venait de retrouver un regard aussi noire et dure que lors de ses premiers jours à McDonaldland.

D'un geste sec sur la manette elle zooma à nouveau, fixant l'image sur le coté du restaurant McDonald's où une femme qui devait approcher la soixantaine d'années était visiblement entrain d'enguirlander une petite fille qui pleurait.

Holly zooma un peu plus sur la femme comme si elle essayait de reconnaître quelqu'un.

La femme été presque squelettique de la tête jusqu'aux hanches, donnant sur des cuisses bien portantes. Elle était percher sur des talons aiguilles, sa grosse poitrine tellement refaite qu'elle tenait toute seule malgré son agitation d’engueulade. Son visage était sévère, ses rides tirée derrière ses grosses lunettes rouge vif, ses cheveux coiffer d’un chignon strict.

Dr Quizzical- Tu… la connais ?  
Holly-… Hum… Dr, le passage fonctionne d'après vous ?  
Dr Quizzical- Et bien si tout mes calcules sont bons… je… Holly qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La jeune fille s'était lever et marcher en direction des deux montres bracelets que le scientifique avait ranger à coté de sa machine, exposer sous un socle de plastique transparent.  
Holly avait toujours trouver que ça donnait à l'endroit un petit coté Batcave.

Holly- Ouais de toute façon au pire je reviens direct avec le bracelet si c'est pas la bonne adresse.  
Dr Quizzical- Tu ne comptes pas y aller ?

Elle appuya sur les quelques boutons qui ouvrait le passage entre les deux mondes tout en enfilant sa montre.

Holly- L'affaire de deux minutes, juste un compte à régler.  
Dr Quizzical- Mais…

Trop tard elle été partie…  
Pile à ce moment que Ronald McDonald entra dans le laboratoire.

Ronald- Coucou !

Est-il utile de décrire la vague de panique qui envahit le scientifique à ce moment là ?  
Qu'allait-il dire au clown ?

Lui mentir en disant que la jeune rousse était partie chercher des milkshakes ?  
Non ce n'était pas une option !  
Simplement lui avouer qu'elle venait de partir sur un coup de tête ?  
Qu'il n'avait pas été capable de l'en empêcher ?  
Qu'il n'avait aucune idée de se qu'elle était partie faire ?  
Et d'abord qui était cette femme qui venait de tant troubler la rouquine ?

Le héro de McDonaldland, une fois au milieu de la pièce fit un tour d'horizon du regard avant de poser les yeux sur le Dr Quizzical.

Ronald- Où est Holly ?  
Dr Quizzical- Holly ? Ah euh… elle est… Partie.  
Ronald- Comment ça partie ?  
Dr Quizzical- Oui… partie…

Il indiqua le portail encore ouvert.

Les yeux de Ronald se firent ronds comme des assiettes. PARTIE ? DANS SON MONDE D'ORIGINE ?

Le scientifique préféra rapidement fermer le passage en appuyant sur les boutons derrière lui avant que le clown n'y saute la tête la première pour aller récupérer sa chérie.

Dr Quizzical- Mais elle va revenir elle a prit sa montre ! Ecoute ne fait pas cette tête là ! Elle m'aidait et puis elle a vu cette femme près du McDonald's où elle a été trouver et…

Ronald se rua vers le mur d'écrans.

Ronald- Où ça ?


	2. Holly règle ses comptes

Dr Quizzical- Ici !

Il rejoint le clown pour lui montrer et mania la manette de zoom afin d'avoir une meilleure vue tout en tournant un autre bouton afin d'avoir le son.

Et en ce moment même Holly venait d'arriver derrière le restaurant McDonald's. Le temps qu'elle prenne conscience à la lumière du jour qu'elle était de retour dans son univers d'origine sans être camoufler, avec sa peau blanche et ses habits de McDonaldland, le portail se refermait derrière elle.

La jeune fille pouvait entendre la dispute qui avait lieu tout juste à l'angle du fastfood.

\- T'façon t'es bien la fille de ta mère ! T'arrivera à rien ! ça s'voit !  
\- C'EST PAS VRAI !  
\- Et cesse d'hurler ! Je peux te pourrir la vie tu l'sais !

La rouquine ragea intérieurement et jeta un coup d'oeil pour être certaine que les environs étaient bien désert.

\- T'es une pleurnicharde ! Qu'une sale gamine pleurnicha…

Sans finir sa phrase la femme se retrouva en un éclair agripper par son manteau de fourrure gris et plaquée contre la paroi de l'arrière du restaurant face à une Holly enragée.

Surprise et terrifier la vieille femme cria de surprise avant de chercher une explication rationnelle à ceci.

\- AAAHHH MAIS QUI ETES VOUS ? JE… !  
Holly- La ferme vieille bique !  
\- Prenez ma carte de crédits et…

Mais la rousse ne fit que lui cracher à la figure en l'empoignant un peu plus fort contre les briques.

Holly- T'as pas changer ! Toujours du pognon plein les poches et toujours à faire pleurer les mômes pour le plaisir hein ? C'est ton passe-temps avoue le !  
\- Je.. je.. je vous connaît ?

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres d'Holly.

Holly- Ma peau a changer mais tu reconnais pas ce visage ? Pourtant tu l'as fait chialer, tu l'as fait enrager…  
\- Mais…  
Holly- HOLLY ! HOLLY DOES ! Ouais, tu t'en souviens connasse ? La petite Holly Does ?

La femme semblait se calmer mais n'était pas rassurée pour autant.

\- L'orpheline ? Holly ?

La jeune fille ne lâcha sa poigne qu'une seconde le temps de mettre une claque à la femme.

Holly- Ouais ! Holly l'orpheline ! La gamine que t'as rabaisser ! Que t'as claquer, que t'as insulter. Holly qui sentait la friture que tu disais hein. La gamine abandonnée parce qu'elle valait moins qu'des frites et des burgers de merdes hein ? La gamine à qui tu confisquais ses jouets Mcdo parce quand on a pas d'parents on a pas besoin d'jouets comme tu disais ! La gamine que t'enfermer dans l'placard quand elle te répondait trop ! Et aujourd'hui t'as à faire à la Holly qui règle ses comptes !

La rouquine, d'une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, jeta sa captive contre la benne à ordure, celle-ci tomba au sol avec un gémissement de douleur. Avant qu'elle n'est le temps de se relever ou d'appeler à l'aide, Holly la martela de coups de pieds.

Holly- ça c'est pour les coups ! Ça c'est pour le placard ! Ça c'est pour mes jouets ! Ça c'est pour les insultes sur Jed' ! Ça c'est pour tout les gosses que t'as fait chialer salope !

Holly cessa de frapper et balança la femme à moitié assommée dans la benne avant de se frotter les mains comme-ci elle en retirer de la saleté. Elle fut surprise par des applaudissements et un cri de joie derrière elle.

\- OUUUAIIISSS ! T'ES TROP FORTE HOLLY !

Oups !  
La gamine, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans et que la femme engueuler avait observer toute la scène.

Nerveusement, la jeune rousse jeta un œil autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne d'autre ne l'ai vu et s'approcha de la petite fille, mettant un genoux à terre pour être à sa hauteur.

Holly- Euh.. salut.

La fillette lui répondit avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- J'ai tout vu ! T'es trop forte !

Holly sourit d'un air déjà plus complice.

Holly- Merci. Faut pas frapper les gens à tord et à travers mais elle tu sais elle…  
\- Elle l'avait mériter !  
Holly- Tu la connais ?  
-… C'est ma prof… et c'est une conne. Elle m'insulte parce que maman travaille au Mcdo et que j'ai pas d'papa.  
Holly- Ta maman travaille ici ?  
\- Oui, et quand j'ai pas école j'peux rester dans les jeux.

La jeune fille émit un petit rire avec un regard de compassion. Entre victimes de cette prof elles se comprenaient.

Holly- Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Jenny !… Dit tu peux faire de la magie ? Comme dans les pubs ?

Aie… le soucis est que dans son univers d'origine, tout comme Ronald, Holly perdait ses pouvoirs. Toutefois elle pouvait remercier Jed' de lui avoir apprit de nombreux tours de passe-passe.

Holly- Un tour et je vais devoir partir.  
Jenny- Oh… S'il te plaît !  
Holly- C'est comme ça.

Elle prit dans sa main le médaillon de la petite fille.

Holly- Un petit tour hein… Avec ton collier ?  
Jenny- Mon collier ?

Holly referma sa main dessus et la rouvrit pour montrer qu'il avait disparut. Puis pour la forme elle claqua des doigts deux fois avant de le faire réapparaître derrière l'oreille de la fillette qui ouvrit des yeux émerveillées.


	3. Emotions taboues

Jenny- Fait le encore !  
Holly- Non je dois rentrer à McDonaldland.

La rouquine se releva et presque inquiète regarda une nouvelle fois la gamine devant elle.

Holly- Oh… et si… tu pouvais ne rien dire pour l'autre là.

Dit-elle en indiquant la benne à ordures d'un signe de tête.  
La fillette approuva.

Jenny- Croix de bois, croix de fer je dirais rien !  
Holly- Merci ma puce.

Et avec un clin d’œil elle tourna le bouton de sa montre pour disparaître en un instant sous les yeux de la petite fille qui tendit les bras comme pour être certaine qu'elle n'avait pas rêver.  
Un gémissement de douleur venant de la benne le lui prouva et avec un large sourire la petite Jenny retourna vers les jeux en sautillant joyeusement.

Holly McDonald réapparût en plein milieu du laboratoire et regarda autour d'elle pour constater son retour.

Holly- Et bah y marche parfaitement votre système.  
Ronald- HOLLY !  
Holly- Hééé…

Elle fut surprise par son héro d'enfance qui se jeta dans ses bras.

Holly- Hé ça va ?

Le clown la prit par les épaules, le regard inquiet.

Ronald- C'est à toi qui faut demander ça. Qui était cette femme ?  
Holly- Ah.. vous avez tout vu ?

Plus calme, toujours devant le panneau de contrôle des écrans, le Dr Quizzical répondit.

Dr Quizzical- Et tout entendu aussi.

Ronald prit dans sa main le menton de sa chérie pour à nouveau tourner son regard vers lui.

Ronald- C'était qui ?

En vérité le clown bouillonnait intérieurement.  
Ses émotions complètement brouillées. Trop de choses à la fois ! Il était trop heureux et soulager de retrouver sa petite amie saine et sauve après sa petite escapade alors que la machine était encore en plein réglages.

Il était aussi en colère, d'une rage qu'il ne se connaissait pas contre cette femme après avoir entendu tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Holly.

En colère et incompréhensif en même temps.  
Comment pouvait-on être si mauvais avec des enfants ? Ce genre de choses été impensable à McDonaldland !

La rouquine tenta de le rassurer.

Holly- Hé calme toi choupinet ça va. C'était Madame Peyrudas. Une de mes ancienne prof que j'avais en primaire.  
Ronald- Elle t'avait fait du mal ?

Holly haussa les épaules.

Holly- Des baffes, des insultes, enfermer dans un placard. Elle savait bien que j'avais pas de parents à qui me plaindre et que les éducateurs du Foyer y avaient pas que ça à foutre que de venir râler à l'école. Mais t'inquiète, j'en ai vu d'autres.

A vrai dire la fin de sa phrase ne rassurer pas vraiment Ronald. Il prit sa chérie à nouveau contre lui.

Pensif, le scientifique regarda les divers écrans.

Dr Quizzical- Beaucoup de choses dans ton ancien univers sont bien étranges Holly.  
Holly- Je sais… j'ai juste régler mes comptes

Le clown gardait sa chérie contre lui comme si elle était une poupée fragile. Même si il savait que cette description ne lui allait guère.  
Mais il fallait qu'il se calme lui même. Une aussi grande colère lui donnait ce même sentiment tabou que lorsqu'il était triste.

Holly- Hé Choupinet ? Ça va ?  
Ronald- Oui… ça va…

Il relâcha sa prise sur la rouquine pour l'embrasser et se mit à chercher ses mots.

Ronald- Je… Enfin je… j'sais pas je… Je supporte pas qu'on est pu te faire du mal.

Avec un sourire sa chérie l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres.

Holly- Hé ça va c'est fini. Et j'suis là j'risque plus rien t'façon.

Le scientifique les observa avec un sourire attendrit.

Dr Quizzical- C'est mignon.

Il retourna son attention sur le mur d'écrans.

Dr Quizzical- De toute évidence c'est plutôt cette Madame Peyrudas qui a risquer quelque chose dans cette histoire.

Holly embrassa son poing.

Holly- Cette droite me démangeai depuis la primaire.

Elle fit rire ses amis. Le couple décida d'aller jusqu'au restaurant aux abords du Lac Filet-O-Fish qui avait récemment ré-ouvert.  
Ils avaient besoin de se remettre de tout ceci.

Le Dr Quizzical ne voulu pas les accompagner préférant reprendre ses réglages. Cet homme était un bourreau de travail et ne prenait hélas que rarement part aux festivités comparer à son fils qui embarqua en voiture avec le couple.


	4. Photo !

Les abords du Lac Filet-O-Fish avaient reprit leurs allures d'antan. Aussi joyeux et coloré que dans les anciennes pubs.

Une plaine légèrement vallonnée sillonnée par un chemin de briques jaunes, des buissons de frites et de burgers. Plus loin des champs de divers fruits, légumes et milkshakes… Des fontaines qui donnaient pour certaines de l'eau et pour d'autre du ketchup.

Au loin plus loin que cet univers champêtre se laisser deviner un territoire qui ressemblait plus à une jungle, univers de pubs McDonald's encore plus anciennes, c'est entre ces deux territoires qu'il poussait le plus d'arbres à tartes aux pommes.

La jeune rousse aimait particulièrement cet endroit.

Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait d'abord découvert délabré puis reprendre vie. Parce qu'elle se souvenait particulièrement de pubs mettant en scène ce lieu où étant enfant elle s'imaginait jouer ?

Le fait est que pour l'instant le couple de clowns et une bonne partie de leur bande d'amis se retrouvait a ce même moment à ce restaurant.

Et Ronald commençait presque à regretter l'idée de vouloir faire une photo de groupe.

Par magie, de derrière son dos il avait fait apparaître un appareil photo de style ancien, ceux sur pied avec un soufflet et le magnésium qui explose en guise de flash.

Ronald- Bon s'qui va s'passer…  
Sundae- Bon ça suffit les Fry Kids avec les frites !

Les dit Fry Kids rirent en continuant de balancer des frites… on ne sait comment d'ailleurs puisqu'ils n'ont ni bras ni mains mais les frites volaient partout autour d'eux et ils s'amusaient beaucoup à en balancer sur le petit groupe. Le clown soupira en reprenant sa phrase.

Ronald- S'qui va s'passer je disais c'est que…  
Holly- C'EST QUI VONT S'EN PRENDRE UNE DANS LA GUEULE LES FRY KIDS SI Y CONTINUENT AVEC LES FRITES !

Râla la rouquine en en retirant plusieurs de ses cheveux, Sundae aboya pour les faire fuir… Sans résultat, ils lui balancèrent juste un peut plus de potatoes.

Sundae- Grrr ! Grimace t'as filer combien d'kilo d'frites aux Fry Kids ?  
Grimace- Ah… fallait pas leur en donner ?  
Tika- Pas autant !

Râla aussi la fille qui en avait plein les lunettes. Une nouvelle fois Ronald soupira.

Ronald- Bon s'qui va s'passer c'est qu'on va se serrer sinon j'aurai pas tout l'monde !  
Le Professeur- Hé ! Les jeunes poussez vous devant !  
Hamburglar- Bin poussez pas derrière !  
Holly- Hé faut quand même qu'on voit Le Professeur sur la photo !

Et elle laissa passer le vieille homme, le clown essaya de plaisanter.

Ronald- Ah oui c'est un personnage important ! C'est qu'ici c'est un vieux modèle.  
Le Professeur- Ah ça oui c'est l'bordel.

Holly et Birdie essayèrent non sans mal de dissimuler leur fou rire en disant qu'il entendait plus bien le vieux. Le clown lui, blasé se dit que l'inventeur de McDonaldland traînait sans doute trop avec Jedrick depuis qu'ils étaient voisins.

Ronald- Mmm… Non ça ira pas. Birdie ton nouveau chapeau…  
Birdie- Oui t'as vu si il est beau ? Tout en plumes !  
Ronald- Oui mais il est énorme… on voit pu Jedrick derrière toi.  
Birdie- Ah… et si j'me tourne comme ça ?  
Ronald- Bin là on voit pu l'Officier BigMac… Non va falloir le retirer le chapeau Birdie.

Elle n'en eut pas le temps que l'homme à la tête de BigMac sortit de sa poche une paire de menotte qu'il attacha au rebord du chapeau, le jartant ainsi d'un coup sec sur le coté.

Officier BigMac- Chapeau je vous arrête !  
Birdie- Hé ! Mon chapeau !  
Fry Kids- YOUPIII !  
Sundae- GRRR !  
Holly- CA SUFFIT AVEC LES FRITES MAINTENANT !

Las et les bras ballants, Ronald retourna aux réglages de son appareil photo.

Ronald- Hum… Grimace met toi de coté pour voir ?… Et de l'autre ?  
Hamburglar- Et de dos ?

Un fou rire dans toute la troupe quand le gros bonhomme violet s’exécuta.

Hamburglar- Non mais j'disais ça pour rire !  
Grimace- Ah bon ?  
Ronald- Franklin bin sourit… Oui non… fait la tronche complètement… commence à sourire doucement… STOP !  
Holly- Ouais là on aura pas mieux.  
Sundae- Bah Capitaine vous voulez être flou sur la photo ou quoi ?

Effectivement le pirate avait du mal à se tenir droit.

Holly- Merde y nous fait un malaise ! Vite deux qui l'tienne !  
Ronald- Vite photo !

Et juste au moment où le clown allait prendre la photo…

Ronald- Bon Hamburglar t'as qu'à mordre dans ton burger tout d'suite comme ça on s'ra sûr que ça s'ra pas sur la photo !

Il se replaça derrière l'appareil photo avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

Ronald- Jedrick et Holly si vous pouviez arrêter de faire des oreilles de lapin au Maire !  
Maire McCheese- QUOI ?  
Jedrick- Si on peut plus déconné !

Et CLIC !

Sauf que c'est au moment où Ronald prit la photo que les Fry Kids balancèrent à nouveau des frites, faisant grogner et courir Sundae après eux, fonçant ainsi dans les jambes de Grimace qui roula, faisant ainsi tomber Hamburglar qui tenta de se rattraper à Holly l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute, Birdie pour évité de tomber à son tour essaya de s'envoler oubliant que son chapeau était toujours attacher aux menottes de l'Officier BigMac et dans un effet élastique lui retomba dessus, celui ci bouscula le Maire et Jedrick qui eut tout juste le réflexe de se rattraper avec sa canne au parasol de la table, qui tomba sur Franklin et Tika pendant que Le Professeur essayait de soutenir à lui tout seul le Capitaine Crook qui venait de s'écrouler par terre.

Et tout ceci laissa un Ronald McDonald extrêmement dubitatif derrière son appareil photo le flash encore fumant dans la main.

Qui avait eut cette idée saugrenue de faire une photo de groupe déjà ?… Ah oui… lui…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK... j'ai peut-être un peu repomper sur le sketch de la photo de mariage de Bigard...  
Mais avouez que ça passe pour faire un gag avec les personnages de McDonaldland
> 
> C'est aussi inspirer d'une pub de 1978 où Ronald essaye de prendre tout ses amis en photo ;)


	5. Dans la baignoire...

Cette photo raté resta un sujet de plaisanterie qui fit rire tout le monde pour le reste de la journée.

Et une fois chez eux le clown encadra le cliché dans le couloir. Finalement tout ceci était assez drôle et illustrait bien ce que sa chérie surnommait le « joyeux foutoir de McDonaldland ». 

Et puis ils laissèrent Sundae pendu au visiophone avec son cousin du McDonaldland Loch pour monter prendre un bain.

Dans la grande baignoire le clown tenait sa chérie entre ses bras, elle s'amusait à faire des ronds avec ses doigts et à souffler afin de faire des bulles avec le bain moussant.

Ronald- Où tu as apprit à faire ça ?  
Holly- Bah avant d'avoir des pouvoirs magique fallait bien que j'm'amuse. J'ai apprit ça au foyer. Les petits avaient le droit au bain… enfin en faite on nous coller à trois ou quatre dans une baignoire.

Elle en parlait avec lassitude et amusement à la fois, remarquant que son petit ami resserrait ses mains sur elle. La jeune rousse posa sa tête sur l'épaule du clown, tournant le regard vers lui.

Holly- T'aime pas quand j'parle du foyer hein ?

Ronald hésita un instant avant de répondre.  
Pas qu'il n'aimait pas. Cela faisait partie de l'histoire de sa chérie et c'était un fait, une réalité qu'on ne pouvait ni nier ni effacer. Toutefois ça laisser souvent monter en lui ces sentiments si taboues de tristesse et de colère pimenté d'une envie de garder Holly contre lui, comme un bien précieux afin que plus personne ne lui fasse la moindre égratignure.

Ronald- Je… J'aurai aimer être là quand tu y étais.  
Holly- J'avais Jed'.  
Ronald- Ton monde ne le laisser pas te protéger.

La rouquine fit une petite moue, le clown marquait un point. Toujours contre lui elle tourna entièrement la tête vers lui.

Holly- Choupinet… Tu étais là pour moi. A chaque aire de jeux, à chaque statue à ton effigie, à chaque jouet que je pouvais garder. T'as toujours été là pour me remonter le moral.

Avec un sourire amusé Ronald tourna à son tour la tête vers Holly.

Ronald- Et tu dis que c'est moi qui suis cliché.  
Holly- Oh la ferme !

En riant elle l'éclaboussa, il eut tout juste le temps en riant lui aussi de mettre une main devant son visage pour évité l'eau lancer à son encontre.

La rouquine se reposa à nouveau contre son chéri pendant que celui-ci tentait de faire des bulles avec ses doigts comme elle le faisait tout à l'heure.

Holly-… Choupinet…  
Ronald- Hum ?

Il fit la moue devant une de ses bulles qui venait d'éclatée.

Holly- La salle de bain aussi est insonoriser non ?  
Ronald- Oui pourq…

Aux mains baladeuses d'Holly il se dit qu'il venait sans doute une fois de plus de raté un sous-entendu, beaucoup trop concentrer sur ses bulles.  
Si elle voulait jouer il voulait bien rejoindre la partie !

Le clown posa ses mains sur les seins d'Holly, l'embrassant au passage, souriant de la sentir un peu plus passive que d'habitude. Elle voulait lui laisser les rênes ce soir ?

Ronald glissa donc une de ses mains jusqu'à l'intimité de sa petite amie. Il avait rapidement apprit à la faire languir, la pression et le rythme que devait prendre ses doigts pour sentir Holly s'abandonner dans ses bras, se mordant les lèvres, son bassin suivant la cadence, une main au dessus de la sienne l'incitant à ne surtout pas arrêter, l'autre main accrocher au rebord de la baignoire. Rapidement haletante, un gémissement sur le bout des lèvres.

L'eau et la mousse débordait, le pauvre canard en plastique tomba sur le carrelage de salle de bain en faisant un « pouic » au quel le couple ne prêta absolument pas attention.

Le plaisir de la jeune rousse éclata rapidement, la secouant de petits spasmes. Elle reprit une respiration plus apaisée, l'excitation toujours présente en elle en sentant la virilité de son petit ami contre elle, la façon dont il la serrer contre lui, en embrassant son cou.

Holly- Mmm… I'm Loving It…

Ronald sourit en lui quémandant un baiser.

Ronald- On ferait mieux de continuer hors de la baignoire avant d'inonder la salle de bain.

Holly haussa les épaules.

Holly- Hum… moi ça me rappel une explosion de machine à laver.

Ils rirent tout les deux à ce souvenir.

Plus lubrique la rouquine tourna à nouveau le regard vers son chéri.

Holly- Mais si tu veux on peut faire une autre explosion de mousse dans le lit.

Le clown était presque sûr d'avoir entièrement comprit l'allusion ! Du moins il en avait comprit le principal.

Il embrassa à nouveau Holly en faisant voler vers eux leurs peignoirs respectifs. Deux peignoirs de bains jaunes où leurs initiales étaient brodés ainsi que le logo McDonald's imprimer dans le dos.

Sur le lit hamburger la jeune fille s'amusa.

Holly- Ronald ? T'as un bigmac dans l'peignoir ou t'es juste content d'me voir ?

Ils rirent à nouveau ne se lassant jamais de cette blague.

Plusieurs étincelles de magies volèrent à travers la chambre, fermant les rideaux, éteignant les lumière, ne laissant que quelques étincelles qui brillaient dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre comme de petites étoiles en suspension.

La jeune fille sourit. Elle n'avait jamais aimer les blabla romantiques et les scénarios à l'eau de rose des contes de fées. Mais elle appréciait toute les attentions de son Ronald. Sans doute parce qu'elle savait qu'il le faisait de façon naïve, essayant de lui faire plaisir, parce que ça faisait partit de sa façon d'être.

De toute façon Holly ne réfléchit bientôt plus à grand chose, n'étant bientôt plus qu'un amas de luxure dans les bras de son amant. 

Le clown la dévorait de baisers en prenant possession d'elle, la serrant contre lui, elle était sa Holly et il ne s'imaginait même plus vivre sans elle.

Leurs corps se fondant l'un contre l'autre dans une danse vieille comme le monde, les faisant se sentir complet, heureux, le plaisir montant, augmentant jusqu'à l'orgasme qui les laissa haletants, deux poids morts enlacer l'un contre l'autre.


	6. Un appel du Dr Quizzical

Le lendemain matin dans le lit hamburger bien que le réveil avait sonner le couple n'était pas d'humeur à tout de suite sortir du lit. D'ailleurs une sorte de mini bagarre s'était déclencher pour savoir le quel des deux serait le premier à se lever.

Et c'est Holly nue comme un ver qui semblait prendre l'avantage de ce jeu, riant aux éclats à cheval sur son petit ami, retenant ses mains pour l'empêcher de la chatouiller.

Holly- HA HA HA ! Non ! Si tu me cha HA HA HA ! Touille comme ça j'suis HI HI HI ! Pas responsable de tes blessures !  
Ronald- Chiche !

Il roulèrent, tombant du lit en emportant plusieurs couvertures avec eux. Jusqu'à ce que Ronald ne se déclare vainqueur assit au sol, adosser au lit, retenant à nouveau les bras de sa chérie qui était elle allonger par terre, la tête sur les genoux de son chéri.

Ronald- Gagner !  
Holly- Tricheur !

La sonnerie stridente du visiophone les fit sursauter. Qui pouvait bien appeler de si bon matin ?

Le clown noua rapidement une des couverture autour de sa taille, s'attirant le sourire moqueur de la rouquine qui lui tendit les bras paresseusement.

Holly- Tu me portes ?  
Ronald- En route !

Et bientôt Ronald sa couverture verte autour de sa taille portait Holly sur son dos, fonçant vers le placard dont la plus grande des portes s'ouvrit juste le temps de les laisser passer, le couple en ressortit un quart de seconde plus tard, habillés.

Ouais… il y avait des avantages à être un personnage de pub doué de pouvoirs magiques.

Ronald déposa sa chérie et tout les deux descendirent la barre qui menait au rez-de-chaussée où Sundae râlait depuis la cuisine.

Sundae- QUELQU'UN VA SE DECIDER A REPONDRE AU TELEPHONE OUI OU NON ?  
Ronald- ça va, ça va on arrive !  
Sundae- Grmbl…

Le clown s'assit dans son fauteuil vert en face de ses divers écrans et claviers, la rouquine derrière lui qui se pencha pour mettre ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Enfin Ronald décrocha pour tomber directement sur le Dr Quizzical.

Ronald- Oh bonjour Dr Quizzical ! Vous allez bien ?  
Holly- Chalut !

Le scientifique avait l'air inhabituellement inquiet presque à la limite de la peur.

Dr Quizzical- J'ai besoin de vous voir d'urgence au labo.  
Ronald- Euh… maintenant ?  
Holly- Genre là ? Tout de suite ?

Le Dr Quizzical se montra quelque peu agacé.

Dr Quizzical- Oui tout de suite !

Le couple à son tour se montra inquiet.

Ronald- Il y a un soucis ?  
Dr Quizzical- Vous… vous enfin vous verrez en arrivant.

Sur-ce il coupa la communication.

Ronald et Holly échangèrent un regard. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être si grave au point de perturber le Dr Quizzical ? Lui d'un naturel si calme et posé face aux situations, exposant ses théories et ses inventions.

Holly- Labo ?  
Ronald- Labo !

Ils marchèrent rapidement vers la piscine à balles qui cachait le toboggan.

Ronald- Sundae ! Il faut qu'on y aille !  
Sundae- Maintenant ? Mais et le petit déjeun…

Sa question resta inentendu et le chien soupira las et blasé de voir ses maîtres plonger dans les balles.

A la sortit du toboggan le clown tomba sur sa petite amie.

Holly- AIE ! Sa mère la fourchette !  
Ronald- Oh pardon !

Il se releva rapidement.

Holly- J't'ai déjà dit que j'appréciais que tu me sautes dessus mais pas à la sortie du toboggan.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de rire du sous-entendu que la pauvre Holly se prit Sundae sur le dos.  
Celui-ci se dégagea bien vite en râlant.

Sundae- Pourriez me laisser le temps d'éteindre la gazinière avant de sauter ici !

Soit… le chien n’était pas vraiment inviter mais à présents ils ne se voyaient pas le renvoyer a la maison.

Chose assez rare c’est le Dr Quizzical lui même qui les attendait sur le pas de sa porte.

Dr Quizzical- Vous êtes enfin là. Entrez vite.

Le problème devait être gravissime.

Etrangement le Dr Quizzical était sans doute le personnage officiel le moins fantasque de McDonaldland. Le plus terre-à-terre voir pragmatique (au contraire de Sundae qui était juste cynique). Holly ignorait par qui il avait été créer mais ce personnage si peu connu de l’univers McDonald’s était un peu comme un « cran de sûreté » à la sauvegarde de ce monde.  
Et la jeune fille partait parfois dans de long débat avec Jedrick à savoir si ce n’était qu’eux qui se faisait des idées, si c’était là un coup de maître intentionnel ou non d’un des créateurs de McDonaldland ou encore si McDonaldland avait à l’instar du Jumanji développer une sorte de conscience propre imposant discrètement le Dr Quizzical afin de se sauvegarder en cas de soucis plus grave qu’un vol de burger.

Mais soit pour le moment il n’était pas question de philosopher là dessus.


	7. Un meurtre ?

Ronald McDonald se dit lui aussi qu’il devait y avoir quelque chose de grave.  
Avec sa petite amie et son chien il entra dans la demeure suivant le scientifique jusqu’à sa cave où était entreposer la plupart de ses machines.

Ronald- Que se passe t-il ?  
Dr Quizzical- Je vous en parlerai en bas.

Encore plus inquiétant si il s’agissait d’une information que l’homme ne partageait pas avec son fils.  
Le Dr Quizzical jeta d’ailleurs un œil plus ou moins désapprobateur sur Sundae mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Une fois dans le laboratoire Holly s’agaça quelque peu.

Holly- Vous allez enfin nous dire ce qui ne va pas ?  
Dr Quizzical- Hum, tu sais la vieille femme avec qui tu as… « Régler tes comptes » hier.  
Holly- Oui.  
Dr Quizzical- Et bien…

Il prit une télécommande et plusieurs articles de presses locales au McDonald’s précis s’affichèrent. Montrant des titres évocateurs. Le couple et leur chien s’approchèrent pour lire.

Madame Peyrudas était apparemment porter disparût et présumée morte par son mari. Du sang ayant été retrouver derrière le restaurant McDonald’s.

La jeune file ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise.

Holly- Non attend je l’ai pas tuer !

Le clown quand à lui essayait d’avoir l’esprit moins embrumer par à nouveau beaucoup trop de sentiments tabous en lui. Comme si un voile essayait dans sa tête de ne pas comprendre des concepts qu’il était pourtant bien qu’assez intelligent pour comprendre.  
Tel que la mort, un meurtre, un crime.

Sundae- Hé vous êtes sérieux là ?

Le scientifique baissa tristement la tête.

Dr Quizzical- Je n’en sais pas plus que ce que dit la presse. Mais je me devais de vous prévenir. Car pour le moment en suivant ce que disent les journaux Holly est la dernière personne à avoir vu Madame Peyrudas vivante et ainsi selon les lois, la première suspecte.

Un vent de panique la gagnant la rouquine se tourna vers ses amis.

Holly- Hé ! Non j’ai fait pas mal de conneries ! J’ai fait des fugues ! J’ai fumer et pas que des clopes ! J’ai baiser dans des endroits non autoriser pour ça ! J’ai casser quelques gueules ! J’ai voler d’la bouffe et des fringues ! Mais j’ai jamais tuer personne !

Rassurant, son héro d’enfance la prit au creux de ses bras en la serrant fort tandis qu’elle se raccrochait à lui.

Ronald- Chut ma puce. Tu n’y es pour rien.  
Sundae- Mouais enfin…  
Ronald- Ou alors ce n’était pas volontaire !

Le ton était ferme et colérique au point de faire couiner le pauvre chien qui se recula la queue entre les jambes. Un ton qui n’était clairement pas habituel chez le clown.

Dr Quizzical- Quoi qu’il en soit nous devons faire quelque chose.

Ronald McDonald était un leader. Un trait de personnalité qui lui avait été donner par ses créateurs et accentué au fil de ses aventures au plus sa bande d’amis évoluait.

C’est ainsi qu’il prit en coupe le visage de sa chérie pour la regarder dans les yeux. Holly n’avait rien d’une tueuse sans foi ni loi. Elle était espiègle et un brin caractériel (particulièrement dans son monde d’origine) mais pas dangereuse pour la vie d’autrui.

Le clown parla au scientifique tout en continuant de fixer sa petite amie.

Ronald- On ne vas rien dire à personne.  
Dr Quizzical- Tu es sûr Ronald ?  
Ronald- ça ne concerne pas notre monde.  
Dr Quizzical- Oui mais…  
Ronald- Et Holly ne fait plus partie de ce monde là.  
Dr Quizzical- Comme tu voudras Ronald.

Des larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues, la jeune fille replongea dans les bras de son chéri.

Ils ressortirent de la maison de Dr Quizzical sans en dire beaucoup plus et Ronald fit apparaître sa voiture en forme de soulier rouge.

Sundae- Je vous laisse, je vais casser la croûte au McDonald’s dans le parc, vous ne m’avez rien laisser manger avant de partir.

Et puis il sentait une ambiance lourde qui lui laisser penser que le couple serait mieux seul sur la route retour. Lui même avait besoin de remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. Aussi cynique soit-il, le pauvre chien ne comprenait pas vraiment la portée de tout ce qu’il venait d’entendre et de voir.

Le clown démarra la voiture, ne tardant pas à poser une main rassurante sur la cuisse de sa chérie assise à coté de lui.

Ronald- ça va.

Les yeux encore humide elle lui répondit, un peu comme si elle reprenait conscience seulement maintenant loin du laboratoire.

Holly- Ouais… Faut bien… Je… Merci Ronald.  
Ronald- C’est normal. Je ne vais pas laisser les gens t’accuser de… ça.

Le personnage principal de McDonaldland roulait sans réel but sur les routes qui traversaient des paysages campagnards, la jungle McDonaldlandienne se montrant au lointain.

Holly hoqueta d’un sourire nerveux.

Holly- Tu sais de quoi on m’accuse au moins ?  
Ronald- Qu’est-ce qui te fais dire que je sais pas ?  
Holly- Bah… Tu es… enfin…  
Ronald- C’est pas parce que je suis un personnage de pub que je ne peux pas comprendre.

Il tourna le volant pour prendre la route qui menait à une falaise d’où l’ont avait une vue imprenable sur la jungle.

Holly- C’est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire.  
Ronald- Tu voulais dire quoi.

La jeune fille croisa les bras et réfléchit un instant aux paroles qu’elle allait prononcer. Le dire sans vexé son petit ami et de façon simple…

Holly- Ronald ?… C’’est quoi pour toi la mort ?

Le clown manqua de donner un mauvais coup de volant et se reprit, cherchant lui aussi ses mots.

Ronald- C’est..


	8. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne

A vrai dire à McDonaldland personne ne pouvait vraiment mourir.  
Disparaître avec leur monde oui et c’est sans doute pour eux ce qui ressemblait le plus à ce qu’on appel la mort.

Ronald- J’en ai peur, personne n’a envie que ça arrive. Comme tout être vivant de n’importe quel monde je pense.  
Holly- Et t’en pense quoi ?  
Ronald-… C’est mal quand c’est provoquer mais… je crois que sinon c’est quelque chose de naturel.

Alors qu’il se creusait les méninges pour trier de façon lucide ses idées il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard attendrit de sa chérie.

Holly- T’es adorable Choupinet.

Certes, même si il ne voyait pas bien ce qu’il avait d’adorable en ce moment. Certainement sa naïveté, il savait que ceci faisait souvent sourire Holly.

Ronald gara la voiture en donnant un grand coup de frein à main une fois arriver au point de vue devant la barrière de la falaise.

Ronald- Et pour toi c’est quoi la mort ?  
Holly- … Comme tu as dit. C’est naturel, dans mon monde on naît, on vit, on meurt et personne ne sait ce qu’il y a après. Le néant ? Une vie de fantôme ? Et la provoquer c’est mal. C’est interdit de tuer quelqu’un d’autre.  
Ronald- Je connais ça. Mais ici ça n’arrive que…  
Holly- Dans les films policiers.  
Ronald- Oui… Ici c’est juste de la fiction. Ça ne viendrait à l’idée de personne de…

Il se tut, sentant à nouveau ses idées confuses.

Holly- Pas dans mon monde. Ça arrive tout les jours. Et… oh oui j’en ai fait des conneries mais… J’suis pas… une mauvaise personne… Je…

Elle reprit un grand coup sa respiration avant de terminer.

Holly- J’vais pas te dire que je suis triste pour cette connasse de Peyrudas. C’était une garce qui a traumatiser plus d’un gamin. Elle nous humiliés, s’attaquant toujours à ceux qu’elle jugeait « en bas de l’échelle ». J’vais pas pleurer sa mort et je regrette pas les baffes que je lui ai coller.

La rouquine tourna la tête pour regarder dans les yeux son petit ami qui était tourner vers elle le bras accouder sur le volant.

Holly- Mais j’irai pas jusqu’à prendre une vie. Ça c’est… pas moi. J’étais enragée mais pas à s’point. Et là je m’en voudrais de l’avoir tuer. Ça voudrait dire que j’suis mauvaise, juste une connasse comme…

Le clown reprit Holly dans ses bras la laissant à nouveau pleurer. Il savait que pour Holly sa définition d’une « mauvaise personne » était sa mère biologique.

Ronald- Chuuut…

Puis il l’éloigna de lui, plaçant de façon douce sa main sous le menton de sa chérie.

Ronald- Hé t’es pas une mauvaise personne. Tu es une adorable clown et je t’aime.

Elle essuya ses larmes, retrouvant son sourire.

Holly- Ce que j’aime chez toi Ronald c’est à quel point tu es cliché.

A son tour il sourit en la relâchant, jouant avec ses mains de ses pouvoirs pour y faire apparaître un panier de pique-nique.

Ronald- Je te propose un autre cliché romantique ! Et si nous allions manger des burgers près des arbres à tartes aux pommes en bordure de la jungle ?

Elle prit le panier pour le poser sur le siège arrière.

Holly- Toi tu sais parler aux filles.

Ils échangèrent un baiser et Ronald entama une marche arrière pour redescendre sur la route.

Ce que certains surnommait « l’ancien McDonaldland » donnait presque toujours le sourire à Holly. Ce McDonaldland qu’elle avait connu à travers les pubs et la large collection de son père de coeur. Ce McDonaldland qu’elle avait vu en ruine quasiment détruit à son arrivée et qu’elle voyait à présent à nouveau resplendir. C’était pour elle une victoire.

Ils avaient étaler une grande nappe de pique-nique au sol à l’ombre des arbres à tartes aux pommes, deux menus McDonald’s étaler devant eux.  
Les amoureux étaient assis l’un à coté de l’autre, la jeune fille se pencha pour poser sa tête sur l’épaule de son héro d’enfance.

Holly- Je confirme Choupinet, t’existerai pas, faudrait t’inventer.

Le clown sourit en posant sa tête sur celle de sa chérie. Elle paraissait enfin beaucoup plus apaisée et soulagée.

Pourtant en reprenant un nugget elle relança la conversation sur le sujet.

Holly- Tu sais… je… j’voudrais pas que tu me vois comme une tueuse. Comme quelqu’un de mauvais.

Ronald se tourna de façon à la regarder dans les yeux.

Ronald- Hé je te verrai jamais comme ça.

Il lui montra les arbres et la bordure de jungle.

Ronald- Quelqu’un de mauvais n’aurait pas ressuscité McDonaldland.

En souriant ils s’embrassèrent sur le bout des lèvres.

Holly- Toi je t’aime.  
Ronald- Et c’est moi qui suis cliché.  
Holly- Mais ta gueule !

Dit-elle en éclatant de rire, poussant son petit ami pour le faire tomber à la renverse, se plaçant sur lui, commençant à jouer avec la fermeture éclair de sa salopette.  
Le clown répondit à un nouveau baiser de sa chérie, puis un autre et encore un autre.

Rien de vraiment fiévreux, un bécotage de baisers mouillés presque rassurant après les derniers évènements.  
Ronald gardait sa chérie contre lui la caressant doucement, Holly avait passer sa main sous la salopette de son chéri.

Ça lui paraissait parfois fou. Il était Ronald McDonald, il était tout à fait réel, elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre et sa respiration. Il l’aimait et grâce à lui elle avait enfin trouver sa place en ce monde.

Holly- Ronald ? T’as un bigmac dans la salopette ou t’es juste content d’me voir ?


	9. L'Officier BigMac te cherche !

De là comment les choses ont-elle une fois de plus dérapé ?

Peut-être le fait qu’ils étaient en journée et que Mac Tonight ne risquait pas de les surprendre ?

Le fait est qu’ils étaient assez loin des arbres doués de paroles et de consciences et qu’il était rare que quelqu’un viennent à se balader dans ce coin là.

Si bien que dans une seconde couverture apparût là par magie les deux amants à moitié dénudés avaient dépasser le stade des bisous mouillés. Le clown avait tomber le haut, sa salopette baissé, assit il maintenait sur lui sa chérie qui beaucoup moins pudique que lui avait virer le bas n’ayant sur elle plus que son soutien-gorge rouge et le bandeau dans ses cheveux, elle « savourait » ce qu’elle aimait appeler le menu « super size » de son petit ami enfouis en elle.

Tout en partageant leurs baisers, Ronald enlaçait la rouquine, cette dernière avait un bras accrocher autour de ses épaules pour garder l’équilibre, son autre main perdue dans la tignasse rouge de son héro d’enfance.

La jeune rousse essayait de se faire discrète, pas la peine d’alerter un promeneur innocent. Quand au clown il ne cherchait plus à comprendre quoi que ce soit si ce n’est laisser sont esprit s’embrumer de luxure. Avant Holly il ne se serait jamais crut capable de tel galipettes et encore moins hors de sa maison.  
Laissant le plaisir monter rapidement ils ne tardèrent ni l’un ni l’autre à atteindre un orgasme libérateur.

Encore un peu dans les brumes la rouquine sourit.

Holly- Woo… I’m Loving it !  
Ronald-… J’espère que tout ceci ne se saura jamais dans les publicités.  
Holly- Oh… Laisse le bonheur de ceci aux fans de Rule 34.

Ils se mirent à rire alors qu’ils reprenaient lentement une respiration normale.

Une fois rhabiller ils restèrent encore quelques instant enlacer sur la couverture à profiter du soleil.  
Enfin… si on veut, leurs habits cachant quand même une grande partie de leur peau. Pas par pudeur mais par coquetterie Holly s’était également habituée à porter des manches longues, appréciait les leggings…

Mais quelque soit la mode vestimentaire ils aimaient juste être sous le soleil, la jeune fille la tête sur le ventre de son héro d’enfance, ce dernier avait une main sous sa tête afin de mieux observer le ciel, son autre main enlacer avec celle de sa chérie.

Soudain au milieu des nuages un oiseau plus gros que les autres leur apparût. Holly plissa les yeux pour être certaine de bien voir.

Holly- C’est pas Birdie ?

Le clown plissa à son tour les yeux.

Ronald- Hum si on dirait bien Birdie.

Ils se redressèrent et la voix de leur amie confirma leurs dires.

Birdie- Ronald ! Holly !  
Holly- Attention Birdie ! Tu vas te casser la g… !

Et comme de juste, la fille oiseau rata magnifiquement son atterrissage pour se planté dans le feuillage d’un des arbre à tarte aux pommes.

Le héro de McDonaldland fit rapidement apparaître une corde de foulards d’une de ses manche qui se tendit au coté de l’arbre et il y grimpa pour aider Birdie qui y était coincer.

Ronald- Ne t’en fait pas j’arrive !

Essayant de ne pas rire, la jeune clown se plaça au pied de l’arbre afin de mieux voir le sauvetage. Elle ne se moquait pas vraiment de la fille oiseau, mais du fait que ce gag récurrent concernant ses atterrissages douteux est traverser le temps dans les publicités.

Ronald décoinça la pauvre Birdie qui était coincée dans les feuillages, celle-ci recracha des morceaux de tarte aux pommes coincer dans son bec.

Birdie- Merci Ronald.  
Ronald- Mais de rien. Et si on regagnait la terre ferme ?

La fille oiseau approuva d’un hochement de tête, sautant jusqu’en bas en battant quelque peu des ailes tandis que le clown redescendait par sa corde de foulard qu’il fit rapidement rentrer dans sa manche une fois dans l’herbe.

Birdie se précipita vers sa meilleure amie.

Birdie- Holly ! Je suis venue pour toi ! L’Officier BigMac te cherche !

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

Holly- Pourquoi ?

La fille oiseau sembla soudain extrêmement gênée de parler, mettant ses plumes devant son bec avant de dire ce qu’elle savait en regardant le sol.

Birdie- Sundae nous a rejoint au parc… Il avait l’air drôlement préoccuper et ne voulait pas jouer… Et puis il s’est mit à parler avec Grimace sur le coté du coup je suis aller manger un burger avec Hamburglar. Et tu le connais, il n’a pas pu s’empêcher d’en piquer et d’essayer de partir avec tout le plateau pour lui tout seul. Seulement l’Officier BigMac était là et lui a mit les menottes. Sundae et Grimace nous on rejoint pendant que j’essayais de plaider la cause d’Hamburglar…

Le couple l’écoutait attentivement. Bien que jusque ici ils ne voyaient pas le rapport. Le garçon roux et l’officier de police étaient comme Guignol et le Gendarme, un vieux duo et l’Officier BigMac relâchait toujours Hamburglar après quelques heures tout au plus. Le vol de burger n’étant pas grave dans un univers comme le leur où la nourriture poussait à foison déjà toute faite et cuite.

Birdie- Alors on lui a demander de le relâcher parce qu’on a dit que si il voulait un plateau entier c’était pour le partager avec nous…  
Ronald- Tu pourrais en venir au fait Birdie ?  
Birdie- J’y viens. Et puis Grimace a lâcher comme ça que ça pouvait pas être beaucoup plus grave que Holly qui avait frapper et probablement t...tu… tuer quelqu’un dans son monde d’origine…

La fille oiseau était gênée de ses dernières paroles tandis que la rouquine avait l’impression qu’un gouffre venait de s’ouvrir sous ses pieds. Ronald quand à lui ouvrit de larges yeux.

Birdie- L’Officier BigMac en est tomber à la renverse et a relâcher Hamburglar en disant qu’il allait faire un avis de recherche pour te retrouver. Pas qu’il soit très efficace comme policier mais j’ai préférer te retrouver avant lui.


	10. L'arrestation

Le clown claqua des doigts faisant disparaître le pique-nique et se dirigea vers sa voiture d’un pas décidé.

Ronald- Il faut tirer tout ça au clair et que je m’explique avec Sundae et Grimace.

Il fronçait les sourcils, presque en colère, ce n’était pas un comportement habituel chez le clown. Holly le rattrapa pour marcher à sa hauteur, suivit de Birdie.

Holly- Hé n’en veut pas à Sundae, tu le connais il n’a pas voulu faire de mal.  
Birdie- Oui et on sait tous que Grimace est maladroit autant dans ses gestes que ses paroles.  
Ronald- En route !

Trancha Ronald en ouvrant la portière pour faire monter les filles dans le véhicule.

Sans un mot, la rouquine prit place coté passager, la fille oiseau monta derrière elle et le clown reprit le volant, chacun attachant rapidement leurs ceintures avant de démarrer.

Ronald- Il faut tout de suite dissiper les malentendus.

Il démarra en trombe sur la petite route de campagne en direction de la ville.

Birdie hésita un instant avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait le bec.

Birdie- Holly… c’est vrai que tu as…

La jeune clown se retourna comme elle le pouvait vers sa meilleure amie.

Holly- Tuer quelqu’un ?  
Birdie-… Oui…

Holly poussa un soupir.

Holly- Non… Hier j’ai vu sur les écrans du Dr Quizzical une de mes anciennes prof qui m’a tyranniser étant gamine. J’suis vite fait passer dans mon ancien monde pour… Lui coller quelques baffes disons… faire payer celles qu’elle m’avait donner quand j’étais môme.

La fille oiseau se montra choquée.

Birdie- Les professeurs font ça ?

La rouquine haussa les épaules.

Holly- Dans mon ancien monde oui. Y sont pas tous comme ça mais certains sont de gros enfoirés.  
Ronald- Dans l’ancien monde d’Holly les pires choses sont possible Birdie. Des choses qui ici ne nous viendrait jamais à l’idée.  
Birdie- Comme… tuer ?  
Holly- Ouais.

Birdie baissa les yeux. Morneland semblait un monde aussi dangereux que triste. Un monde qu’elle peinait à imaginer sans se sentir mal, presque nauséeuse.

Ronald fonçait, concentrer sur la route devant lui. Il ne savait pas trop comment les choses allaient se passer mais il savait qu’il fallait qu’il rétablisse la vérité et faire comprendre que ce qui se passait dans Morneland, restait dans Morneland !  
Du moins de son point de vue.

Ils arrivèrent dans le parc où le clown donna un coup de frein un peu brutal qui fit crissé les pneus de la voiture en forme de soulier rouge.

Sundae et Grimace qui étaient assit près du terrain de jeux accoururent vers les occupants de la voitures qui venaient d'en descendre, claquant les portières.

Sundae- Ronald ! Holly !  
Grimace- J'suis désolé ! J'suis désolé ! J'suis désolé ! Je savais pas qui fallait rien dire !

Le gros bonhomme violet baissa les yeux devant la jeune fille qui mit amicalement une main sur son épaule.

Holly- J't'en veux pas Grimace.

Il releva la tête pour esquisser un sourire rassuré.

Ronald croisa les bras en regardant son chien.

Ronald- Tu n'as rien à dire Sundae ?  
Sundae- Si... Je suis désolé... j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et j'ai voulu en parler a Grimace, c'est pas le plus intelligent mais il sait écouter quand on en a besoin...  
Grimace- Merci... Hein ? HE !

Le gros bonhomme violet se montra vexé.

Ronald- Bon n'en parlons plus ! Il faut retrouver l'Officier BigMac et dissipé ce…

Au loin justement arrivait le policier de McDonaldland, Hamburglar courait autour de lui, essayant de le ralentir.

Officier BigMac- AU NOM DE LA LOI JE VOUS ARRÊTE !  
Hamburglar- Vous voulez pas m'arrêter plutôt ? Regardez je vole des burgers ! J'en ai plein les poches et je les ai partager avec personne ! Aller ! Arrêtez moi et fichez la paix à Holly !

Mais l'Officier BigMac avançait tant bien que mal. Le héro de McDonaldland s'interposa.

Ronald- Officier je peux vous expliquer la situation.

Mais incorruptible le policier se dirigea vers la rouquine.

Officier BigMac- Vous expliquerez au poste Ronald ! Et vous Holly McDonald je vous arrête !  
Holly- NAN MAIS QUOI ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'elle se retrouva avec une menotte au poignet.  
Sans nul doute un réflexe de son ancienne vie, de son autre main elle colla une énorme patate à l'Officier BigMac qui tomba à la renverse et se retrouva sur les fesses. En colère il pointa Holly du doigt.

Officier BigMac- AU NOM DE LA LOI JE VOUS ARRÊTE !  
Hamburglar- Aie aie aie…

La jeune fille n'était pas entrain d'arranger son cas.

Holly- C'est quoi ce bordel de m'arrêter comme ça ?  
Ronald- Vous ne lui avez même pas dit pourquoi vous l'arrêter !  
Officier BigMac- Pour m... mortre... zut... comment ça se dit...  
Birdie- Meurtre. Mais Holly est innocente.


	11. Allons chez le Maire McCheese

L'homme hamburger sembla réfléchir un instant comme si c'était beaucoup d'informations à traiter en une fois. La rouquine haussa un sourcil, le meurtre lui semblait un concept inconnu mais par un instinct quelconque il savait que c'était quelque chose de mal et puni par la loi qu'il représentait.

Officier BigMac- Nous feront une enquête !.... Dès que je saurai comment enquêter sur un meurtre.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout ceci lui semblait très mal barré.

Holly- Tu vas voir si tu vas m'arrêter !

Elle menaça à nouveau de son poing mais tandis que le policier se protégeait de ses bras, Ronald prit le poignet de sa chérie afin de la stopper dans son élan.

Ronald- Holly non ! Je vais chercher le Dr Quizzical et nous allons dissiper ce malentendu chez le Maire McCheese.  
Holly- Mais !  
Ronald- S'il te plaît…

Avec un soupir de résignation Holly tendit les poignets pour que l'officier finisse de lui mettre les menottes.

Birdie- C'EST UNE ERREUR JUDICIAIRE !

S'indigna la fille oiseau.

Grimace- Et c'est de ma faute ! J'ai tout dit ce qui fallait pas ! Arrêtez moi plutôt !

Reprit Grimace.

Mais rien à faire, l'Officier BigMac reparti avec la rouquine.

Le clown serra les poings et s'en alla à pas rapides vers sa voiture sans dire un mot et démarra en trombe.

Il ne tarda pas à arriver chez le Dr Quizzical à qui il expliqua la situation. Le scientifique réfléchit en tournant en rond dans son laboratoire.

Dr Quizzical- C'est un gros problème, si Holly a des soucis ça peut se répercuté dans son ancien monde et décider les publicitaires pour une raison ou une autre d'abandonner son personnage et... comme elle n'est qu'à moitié comme nous...  
Ronald- Qui sait ce qui lui arrivera si elle est oublier…

Comprit tristement Ronald.

Ronald- Il faut la sortir de là !

Annonça le héro de McDonaldland en tapant du poing sur une table à proximité.

Dr Quizzical- Il faudrait enquêter directement dans son ancien monde. Ici l'Officier BigMac n'apprendra rien. Pour le peu qu'il comprenne totalement le concept de…

Le Dr Quizzical eut un frisson sans même dire le mot.  
La mort était un concept étrange pour eux, une sorte de tabou dans une barrière mentale. Une sensation étrange rien que d'y penser. Personne ne mourrait à McDonaldland.

Ronald- Alors j'irai à Morneland !  
Dr Quizzical- SEUL ?  
Ronald- Si il le faut oui ! Dr Quizzical je ferai n'importe quoi pour Holly.  
Dr Quizzical- Je comprend. Mais ils ont des moeurs très différentes des nôtres et...  
Ronald- J'y suis déjà aller plusieurs fois.

Devant l'air décidé du clown le scientifique réfléchit rapidement et remonta ses lunettes.

Dr Quizzical- Jedrick pourrait t'accompagner ? Holly est comme sa fille il n'hésitera pas à t'aider.  
Ronald- Excellente idée ! Je vais de ce pas expliquer notre plan au maire ! Il acceptera.  
Dr Quizzical- Je t'accompagne.

Les deux hommes prirent la voiture, le Dr Quizzical se tenant fermement à sa ceinture de sécurité devant la conduite quelque peu "sportive" de Ronald qui se gara devant la mairie dans un nouveau crissement de pneus.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et allèrent directement au bureau du maire frappant un instant avant d'entrée sans plus d'invitation.

Ronald- Maire McCheese ! Nous venons pour Holly.

L'homme burger sembla soudain très dépité.

Maire McCheese- Ah oui... cette histoire là... Ronald je suis désolé mais…

il s'écroula sur son bureau, désespéré.

Maire McCheese- Nous ne savons même pas quoi faire d'elle ! Nous n'avons jamais eut de cas similaire à McDonaldland ! Nous ne savons même pas enquêter sur un meur... la mor... enfin quand c'est fini.

Le clown se rapprocha du bureau pour rassurer le maire.

Ronald- Ne vous en faite pas. Je vais tirer cette affaire au clair.

L'homme burger releva la tête.

Maire McCheese- Elle est réellement innocente ?

Ronald parût choqué et en colère.

Ronald- Comment pouvez vous en douter ?  
Dr Quizzical- Holly est espiègle depuis qu'elle est devenue une habitante officielle de McDonaldland monsieur le maire. Elle a certes son caractère mais c'est la vie dans son ancien monde qui l'a endurcie. Ils ont là bas des moeurs assez étranges, ils font des choses qui ne nous viendrait jamais à l'esprit. Pour nous la... mort est un concept, faire du mal à quelqu'un par plaisir est un concept... pour eux c'est l'amitié et la compassion qui sont des concepts.


End file.
